descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ellieandemily2/D3: Mal and Ben's Engagement
I was so happy when Mal and Ben got engaged even THOUGH, they're only 16. However, Audrey Wasn't so Happy. So She didn't Like it Much. When Ben proposes to Mal when everyone was welcoming the new VKs, both her and her grandmother, Queen Leah, are not happy with the news or their future queen. After being scolded by her Grandmother, Audrey looks through old memories of her and Ben before Mal came. After realizing that she will never be queen, and earning her grandmother's scorn, she goes to the museum to steal the crown, but then she gets beckoned by Maleficent's Scepter, and gets lured in a way and falls to the darkness. (''Queen of Mean). ''She then decides to get payback at Mal, and she transports herself to Evie's Cottage and confronts Mal about how everything was perfect until she arrived. As Mal tries to talk to her, Audrey vengefully turns her into an old hag and leaves. She then proceeds to attend Jane's birthday party and questions their loyalty to Mal despite all the drama that came with the VKs. Chad volunteers his services before she proceeds to put everyone at Jane's birthday party to sleep. Jane escapes the sleeping spell by staying under The Enchanted Lake. Audrey then goes to Ben and tries to win him over again but it doesn't work and she turns him into a beast in anger. Claiming sleep is too good for Auradon, she turns people into stone. Audrey takes Chad to Fairy Cottage where she expresses her fury at Mal’s ability to break her spell and Uma's presence in Auradon. After having a mild fit of rage and unsettling Chad, Audrey decides to toy with the VKs. She controls the suits of armor in the castle to defeat Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil, but they defeated the suits of armor together, much to her anger. Having been watching the VKs, she angrily traps Chad in a closet after ignoring his pleas to reason with her. She traps the VKs inside Evie's Cottage until Uma and Mal break the spell using the ember and Ursula’s shell, to her anger once more. The VKs search for her but she has mysteriously left the cottage and leaving Chad trapped inside. She captures Celia Facilier and holds her as a hostage to bait Mal into a battle. Mal transforms into a dragon but Audrey starts with the advantage with Maleficent's scepter. After Uma uses her necklace to activate the ember, Mal is able to defeat her with Hades Ember. This ultimately leaves her in a deadlike state, but Hades is able to reawaken her. She later apologizes once Hades brings her back to life, horrified at what she had done to Mal, Ben, and everyone, but nonetheless grateful to her for saving her life. She is present when the new king and queen open the barrier and release all of the VKs for good. During the dance, she flirts and dances with Harry Hook. Hopefully Audrey Finds Someone, too. Category:Blog posts